


its been a while (how've you been)

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Poe is a Dork, a dork in love, like omg, long time no see, such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: 4 months, 10 days, 9 hours, and 23 minutes since Poe saw Rey last.In 1 hour and 13 minutes, he is finally going to see her again....."I missed you" kisses and "hello" kisses





	its been a while (how've you been)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intothenowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/gifts).



> TA DAAAAA enjoy <3

4 months, 10 days, 9 hours, and 23 minutes since Poe saw Rey last.

In 1 hour and 13 minutes, he is finally going to see her again.

The thought that he will be able to hold Rey in his arms, and hear her laugh, and watch her mess around with Finn makes him giddy with excitment, makes his fingers go a little numb on the joystick of his x-wing. BB-8 chirps a question from her slot in the fighter and Poe nods.

“Yeah, buddy, Rey’s gonna be there when we get back,” he grins, and leans to check the jump calculations. “We good to go?”

1 hour, 11 minutes.

BB bleeps an affirmative, and the pair make the jump. It is smooth, and flipping the controls to BB, Poe settles back in his chair and tries to nap.

Instead of sleeping, his mind is drawn to Rey. Last time he saw her, she was leaving on an extended mission, first to Ilum, to see if there was anything left and usable, and second… well he isn’t exactly sure what the second part of her mission entailed, but it involves Force-sensitves, and her family. He understands why she didn’t tell him the details - he is a liability, if he is caught, and he doesn’t want to give her up, even on accident. 

Poe groans and sits back up. There’s no way he’s going to sleep. He just wants to get back to Skuhl. 

1 hour, 7 minutes.

“Hey, BB,” he says, and her beep is questioning. “Whatcha wanna do? Wanna make a story?”

There’s a faint tremor as BB-8 wiggles, and chirps back an excited yes.

They pass 30 minutes of their flight, with Poe supplying a story filled with blanks, and BB telling him appropriate words to fill in the blanks.

After that, Poe falls silent, and so does BB-8. A beat, and then -

_Bwoo?_

Poe smiles ruefully.

“Yeah, BB, I miss Rey.”

_Bweep boooo_

“I know you do too. But like I said, she’ll be there when we get back.

_Bwa bap beep_

Poe laughs.

“It has been a while. I like to think she missed me.”

_Bwee?_

“Yeah, buddy, I think she missed you, too.”

They both fall silent again, and then some buttons start flashing, and Poe leans forward eagerly.

“We’re coming up on Skuhl, get ready to drop out!”

A few minutes later, the ship shudders as it drops out of hyperspace. They approach the planet a little faster than reccomended, but neither pilot, nor droid could brijg themselves to care. 

An x-wing patrol appears from the eastern side of the planet, and signal him.

“This is Colonel Dameron, requesting permission to land, clearance code 2B187 alpha.”

There is a beat of silence, and then a voice crackles over the comm.

“Permission to land granted. Welcome back, Poe, good to see you in one piece.”

Poe grins and replies,

“I could say the same to you, Jess. Any trouble while we were out?”

“Nothing to report, except that we have a pretty Jedi among us again,” Jess teases and Poe laughs.

“Oh, wow, I didn’t know Finn was here,” he answers, and laughter from the squad crackles into his ears.

“You’re such an ass, Dameron,” somebody laughed, but he couldn’t tell with all the interference. It sounded like Kare.

“Will you just let me land? There’s a Jedi I wanna see before I die of old age.”

Laughter sputters through the comms again, and Poe just shakes his head. Honestly, he thought they were professionals.

After entering atmo, Poe flies a large, lazy spiral downwards towards the base, and the long rectangle of gray in the red grasses. The landing is smooth, and Poe pushes the top open of his x-wing and breathes in fresh, warm air. He pulls off his helmet, and scratches at his head, messing his helmet hair up even more.

_Rey._

Poe unbuckles the various straps holding him securely in the seat, and drops the helmet back in the seat. BB-8 detaches from the slot, and beeps loudly at Poe. He looks up, and spots a slim figure dressed in gray running across the tarmac, and Poe lights up.

It’s Rey, it's  _Rey,_  his beautiful, powerful, kind Rey, and he runs towards her. (Around them, people are darting out of they way, because they don’t want to get run over, and definutely would.) 

Rey has a smile on her face so bright, so blinding, Poe is reminded of the sun on Hoth, so beautiful, it hurt to look at, but Poe braved this light. This light didn’t burn, it warmed, it healed, it helped. 

Rey jumps into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and Poe wraps her tight in his arms, and kisses her, spinning them around, laughing into her mouth. He props her up against the side of a frighter, and gets more leverage to kiss her. Rey’s hands land in his hair and on his neck, kissing him harder, wanting to be closer. His hands grip her tighter, fisting in her soft shirt.

Rey finally pulls away, kisses his mouth again briefly, then presses her face to his neck, and kisses him there. Poe swallows a groan, and noses the side of her head, breathing her in.

“Hi,” Rey breathes, pulling back and leaning her head against the metal exterior, smiling. One of Poe’s hand cups the side of her face and he smiles.

“Hey.”

“I missed you,” Rey tells him, matter-of-fact.

“I could tell,” he laughs, but can’t suppress a spike of something sharp and sweet in his chest, like pride, or victory, or just joy.

Rey thumps him in the chest and drops from his arms.

“Where’s our droid?” She asks, peering around the side of the ship, looking for the round, orange droid, and Poe smiles.

“Come on, she should be around here somewhere,” he tells her, and tucks her against his side. Rey starts telling him about her mission, but all Poe can think is, _I’m home, I’m home, I’m home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
